Young, wild and free
by Komaki-Kamiya
Summary: Histoire basée sur l'univers de Pokemon diamant. Lors de son seizième anniversaire, Chloé doit recevoir son premier Pokemon. Accompagnée de ses meilleurs amis, cette simple visite au laboratoire va cependant virer au drame et va marquer le début de la plus belle aventure de sa vie.


**Disclaimer **: L'univers Pokemon appartient à Nitendo, seuls les personnages humains de ce récit sont tout droit sortis de mon imagination. L'histoire se déroule dans la région de Sinnoh.

**PS** : Ceci est ma première fanfiction, alors désolée si elle n'est pas au niveau.

CHAPITRE I : L'héroïne s'appelle Chloé !

Débutons cette histoire simplement, la région de Sinnoh est une immense île aux climats et aux paysages divers et variés. Le nord étant glacial et peu peuplé contrairement à l'extrème sud où les villes sont ensoleillées et commerciales à souhait. Bonaugure est un petit village de cette même région. Situé au sud-ouest et entouré de verdures, la population ne dépasse pas la centaine d'habitants mais c'est pourtant ici que cette aventure va débuter, il suffit d'aller voir dans cette maison. Celle au toit affreusement vert émeraude et aux murs en bois massifs, au premier étage se trouve notre héroïne. Une rouquine d'à peine seize ans qui est en ce moment affalée devant la télévision de sa chambre.

_ " Nous rappellons à tous nos téléspectateurs, l'information principal de notre journal. Ce matin, jeudi sept juin deux mille douze, une série de cambriolages ont eu lieu à Voilaroc. La majeur partie des Pokemons de cette ville ont été injustement dérobé par une dizaine de personnes vêtus entièrement de noirs d'après les témoins. Les soupsons de la police se dirigent vers la Team Rocket, mais nous n'avons pas plus d'informations pour le moment. Nous vous invitons donc à la plus grande prudence. C'était Samantha Finders dans le JT de Féli-Télé, merci d'avoir suivit notre émission, aurevoir. "_

Sans vraiment prendre en compte ces histoires de vols qui c'étaient passé à une bonne centaine de kilomètres de chez elle, l'adolescente soupira avant de se lever pour éteindre la télévision. Il était sept heure du matin et elle était déjà réveillée, ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas ! Chloé, car c'est ainsi qu'elle se nommait, se dirigea vers son armoire afin de s'habiller. Elle ôta ce pyjama informe pour porter sa tenue fétiche : constituée d'un débardeur blanc, d'une mini-jupe rose comme ses bottes et d'une petite veste en jean dont elle remontait les manches. Alors qu'elle accrochait ses cheveux en une couette haute, elle descendait les escaliers afin de rejoindre sa mère qui était en train de déjeuner tranquillement devant l'écran de télévision. Ondine Ketchum était une femme d'une trentaine d'année. Elle possèdait les mêmes cheveux que sa fille, bien que plus courts et en bataille, ses yeux, eux, étaient aussi bleu que l'océan et sa peau pareil à celle d'une poupée de porcelaine. L'adolescente jeta un regard bienveillant au ventre rond de cette dernière, elle était impatiente de voir sa petite-soeur ( ou petit-frère ) arrivée ! Finalement la plus agée des deux s'écria joyeusement :

" Enfin le grand jour ! Tu es prête ? "

- Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, déclara Chloé en s'étirant, j'ai sommeil et j'ai des cernes affreuses mais sinon je suis prête, oui ! "

Les deux jeunes femmes parlaient bien entendu d'une tradition qui existe depuis des millions d'années. A l'âge de seize ans exactement, chaques personnes doivent se rendre au laboratoire Pokemon le plus proche pour aller récupérer une de ces mystérieuses et adorables bêtes. Le choix de celle-ci n'est absolument pas dû au hasard, le Pokémon de chacun est reçu en fonction du physique, du caractère ou encore des résultats scolaires. Dans une vie, on ne peut en avoir qu'un seul, c'est donc un jour très important pour tous les dresseurs. Rappellons aussi, que la loi interdit formellement de capturer les Pokemons sauvages qui sont une espèce en voie de disparition.

Une tartine pleine de confiture dans la bouche, Chloé sortit en trombe de chez elle, saluant brièvement sa mère d'un " J'y vais 'man à ce soir ! ". Fermant la porte, la rouquine qui fêtait aujourd'hui son seizième anniversaire se mit à sourire en apercevant devant elle, ses deux meilleurs amis. A droite, se trouvait Marion, une très belle brune aux allures hautaines. Coiffée d'une coupe au carré lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules et vêtue d'une robe hors-de-prix, elle faisait souvent peur lorsqu'on la rencontrait. Certe, elle se montre souvent froide et distante mais elle a très bon fond en vérité. Juste en face d'elle, à la gauche de Chloé, un garçon du même âge que les deux autres filles, était rouge écarlate et s'énervait sur la brunette. Lui, c'était Bastien, l'ami d'enfance têtu, gourmand et téméraire de l'héroïne. Ces deux-là étaient comme chiens et chats, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, quel pouvait être leur sujet de dispute ?

" Putain, Marion ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas amoureux de Chloé ! "

- Tellement puéril. Assume.

- Ta gueule ! "

Pouffant comme une gamine, Chloé arriva vers eux, et les enlaça comme elle le faisait tout le temps, pour calmer les prétendus "tensions". La réaction du blond qui devint encore plus rouge que cela n'était possible ne fit qu'accentuer les rires de celle-ci, elle adorait Bastien et savait qu'il avait un faible pour elle depuis leur tendre enfance. Elle ? L'amour ne l'intéressait pas des masses et elle ne voulait pas changer leur relation. D'un ton jovial, la rousse leur annonça :

" Si vous saviez comme je suis impatiente, dans quelques heures, je vais recevoir mon Pokemon ! Je me demande ce que je vais avoir..! "

- T'emballes pas, se moqua ouvertement le garçon de la bande, vu tes notes médiocres, tu risques de tomber sur un Magicarpe !

- Qui devindra un puissant Léviator !

- Encore faut-il que tu saches l'entrainer !

- Chloé, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne t'accompagnerait pas ? Demanda simplement Marion en ignorant totalement leur discussion de gamins.

- Vous voulez bien ? Génial, dans ce cas, allons-y dès maintenant ! "

Sans attendre plus longtemps, les trois adolescents se mirent en route pour le laboratoire de Littorella. Ils connaissaient la route par coeur, étant donné que pour aller faire des courses c'était la ville la plus proche. Alors que Bastien était devant avec son Pichu, les deux filles discutaient tranquillement :

" Comment va ta mère ? Elle devrait bientôt accoucher non ?

- Dans deux mois normalement, répliqua d'un air rêveur la futur grande soeur, tu sais, c'est surtout le professeur Bourgeau qui est stressé !

- Comme d'habitude, ton beau-père est toujours stressé. "

Leur conversation fut interrompu par le bruit strident d'une sirène de police, le trio accéléra le pas. Ce qu'ils virent était invraisemblable.. Littorella, cette charmante ville, sans histoire, était totalement sacagée. Il y avait des policiers partout, des cris d'enfants et des habitants en panique. Chloé s'accrocha au bras de Bastien qui restait sans voix. La brune s'avança vers un agent de police, afin d'en savoir plus, ce dernier lui répondit rageusement :

" Ce ne sont pas les affaires des gamins, partez d'ici et laissez les pro' s'occuper de ces choses.

- Mais mon amie devait se rendre au laboratoire.

- J'm'en fout ! Hurla-t-il, de toute façon, c'est pas possible. La Team Rocket a tout pris, il ne reste plus de Pokemon !

- Et le professeur Bourgeau ? Tenta Marion d'une voix bien calme, c'est son beau-père, elle a le droit de savoir si il va bien. "

Chloé se tendit, serrant plus fort encore le bras de son ami qui la serrait dans ses bras devant ce terrible spectacle. Le policier soupira, se passant une main dans ses cheveux gras et sâles :

" Il est blessé, c'est tout. Il va bien, vous en faites pas les jeunes, il leur désigna une direction avec son index, Je crois qu'il est au centre Pokemon. "

Il n'en fallut pas pour qu'ils accourent dans ce bâtiment, où le même sentiment de panique rêgnait aussi, mais que c'était-il passé ? Chloé aperçut l'homme qu'elle cherchait et se rua vers lui, les yeux larmoyants. Jérémy Bourgeau comptait beaucoup pour elle. Après la mort de son vrai père, il s'était occupé de sa mère et d'elle et avait réussi à leur redonner le sourire. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

" Pro...Professeur ! Vous allez bien ? Qui a attaqué la ville !

- Du calme, Chloé, dit-il en souriant doucement alors qu'une infirmière était en train de lui faire un bandage au poignet, c'est un coup de la Team Rocket, ils ont volé tous ces Pokemons qui étaient destinés à de jeunes dresseurs comme toi.. Comme ils l'ont fait à Voilaroc.

- Mais ! Pourquoi ?

- Je l'ignore.. Mais, ils préparent quelques choses de grands et de terribles, il toussa bruyament, j'en suis certain et je compte bien les arrêter !

- Idiot ! Vous en êtes incapable, vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes !

- Et tu penses en être capable ? Il attrapa sa main pour mettre une Pokéball à l'intérieur, c'est le seul que j'ai réussi à sauver, c'est le tien, prend-le. "

Touchée par cette attention, Chloé prit son beau-père dans ses bras, qui se plaignit qu'il avait mal partout mais qui souriait à pleine dents. La nouvelle propriétaire d'un pokemon ouvrit immédiatement son cadeau d'anniversaire. Une lueur blanchâtre en sortie avant de prendre une forme rondelette, celle-ci prit une couleur bleu outre-mer pour finalement révéler une créature adorable.

" Azu-riiiiiil ! "

Sous le regard amusé de ses amis, qui trouvaient que ce petit Pokemon lui convenait parfaitement, elle se tourna vers l'homme à la blouse blanche et à la quarantaine d'année. Son visage était déterminée et ses poings serrées :

" Je retrouverais ces personnes et je leur ferais sévèrement payer ! "

Elle ignora totalement les reproches du professeur, qui disait qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune chance contre toute une organisation, à la place, elle tourna les talons et sortit aussi vite du centre Pokemon. Chloé baissa les yeux vers Azuril, ils seraient forts, à eux-deux, elle pourrait très bien renverser ces cons qui osaient s'en prendre à des innocents pour voler des Pokemons. Elle était décidée et une tête de mûle comme elle ne changeait jamais d'avis !


End file.
